MLP: Of White and Black
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: It was supposedly an ordinary library reading routine for Twilight until she and Spike came across a book about a long extinct breed of unicorn and came face to face with the last one alive... Are they not extinct after all? And what happens when their enemies interfere?
1. A Specie Rediscovered

**Many years ago during the Regal Sisters' reign lived two tribes of Unicorn breed,**

 **The pure White Unicorns led by beautiful and kind elder Aleda,**

 **And the bold Black Unicorns led by strong and compassionate Aleta**

 **Both elders ruled their tribes in harmony in the isolating shadows of the Everfree Forest**

 **Just as the Regal Sisters did with all of Equestria's inhabitants**

 **Sadly, the peace was disrupted when during the Younger Regal Sister's banishment to the moon, Aleta demanded more space for her growing tribe and with a hardened heart, warred against Aleda and her tribe to claim the whole of Everfree**

 **Since the war has begun, the White Unicorn number slowly started to decrease until only Aleda and her young colt are the only ones left.**

 **Surrendering to the opposing tribe, Aleda and her colt left Everfree to hopefully find a new safe era where the future White Unicorns can dwell without a worry of another tribe to war against**

 **Unfortunately, Aleda and her son got separated at sea in a heavy thunderstorm**

 **And no pony has heard from any of them since…**

 **Thus came the conclusion that the majestic White Unicorns that roamed Equestria….**

 **Are no longer to be seen again...**

Folding the book closed with her magic, alicorn princess Twilight Sparkle looked in awe as she studied the medieval-style drawing of the mentioned Unicorn Tribes and their respective elders on the cover. Beside her, Spike, a purple baby dragon was listening to her read and took a liking to the old myth. "Wow black and white unicorns sure are mysterious!" he complimented.

Twilight nodded in agreement as she scanned one of the Castle Library's book-filled shelves for another book. "I know right?" She levitated another book with her magic and went back to the table she was on. Spike held the just-read book in his palms and reflected through its pages. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Twilight. "Um Twilight? I have a question, " The baby dragon spoke up. The alicorn looked up from her new book attentively. "What is it Spike?" She smiled, ready to answer.

Spike thought for a moment and looked back at his book. "The book says that the White Unicorns are already extinct," he then looked at Twilight. "But yet I still see some unicorns with black or white coats!" he then snorted a laugh. "Take those like Rarity, Fleur, Fancy Pants, Vinyl Scratch and why! Even Shining Armor are white and they're unicorns!" Twilight rolled her eyes amusingly. "Oh Spike, my brother Shining? he's like the only one with a white coat in the Sparkle family!" She reminded teasingly before proceeding to show Spike the book currently in her hooves. "Read this, and you'll find out that those White Unicorns are way different from the ones you thought are!" Twilight flipped through the pages and stopped. "See? There's even a how-to-tell-the-difference!" Spike's eyes widened as he studied the printed illustration of the White Unicorn while browsing through its paragraphs.

"How to find if one is a White Unicorn…" Spike read out. "Number one, look at her or his eyes. White Unicorn eyes vary in colours just as we do. But look out for the unusual paleness," Twilight took note and added that to her 'mental notepad'. "Number two, White Unicorns don't have cutie marks…Woah really?!" Spike exclaimed in amazement. Twilight peered over and pointed out to a paragraph. "Yup! Also says that instead of gaining cutie marks when one finds a talent, a White Unicorn gains wings along with an ability to have them out at will!" Het eyes widened at her last word. "Gain wings?!" She placed a hoof on her chin. "Wouldn't that make them White Alicorns?"

Spike shook his head. "Twilight they're just ordinary village unicorns in a forest with strange powers and essence!" He pointed out. "Even if they do expose their wings, it'll only make them unicorns with pegasus abilities!" The lavender alicorn heaved a sigh for she briefly thought that the book is inaccurate. "Okay that makes sense!" she shrugged and placed her hooves on the table. "What's next?" Spike read on but to his shock, the bottom part of the page is torn off. Twilight noticed it and was stunned. "A torn page?!" She exclaimed in panic and grabbed the book. "This shouldn't be here anymore! I've got to tell the Princess!" Spike blinked. "Um.. you are a princess Twilight? So since you are, doesn't that allow you to take charge of things?"

The lavender alicorn shook her head. "I am but when it comes to a torn page in a Castle Library, it's up to Princess Celestia to decide." Levitating the book in the air, Twilight galloped across the hallways to reach the throne room as Spike followed suit; panting and taking breaks all the way. In the throne room, a beautiful alicorn, Princess Celestia, sat on her throne addressing a cloaked young stallion of Twilight's age. The brown, patched cloth covered most of him and went way down covering his hooves.

If one looks at him from the front, none can see his face but his eyes glowed pale indigo in the dark provided by the hood over his head.

Just as Celestia was about to speak, Twilight barged in panting with Spike at her tail. The cloaked pony gazed at Twilight and bowed as Celestia calmly went forward with a soft smile on her face as always. Twilight chuckled nervously and stood up. "Sorry to interrupt princess," She apologised. The larger alicorn chuckled and smiled. "Oh you weren't interrupting Twilight Sparkle," She paused and turned to the cloaked pony. "You were just in time,"

Twilight lowered her head politely. "Well in that case? Should I leave you two alone?" She prepared to leave but Celestia stopped her. "Oh no need for that," She assured as the cloaked pony went forward. "Because I've been telling my young friend here so much about you and he'd find it an honour to meet you in pony," Celestia walked to the cloaked pony and nuzzled him lovingly. "I am so happy to see you again my young prince," She whispered. "It's been too long,"

Twilight blinked and tilted her head. "Young prince?" She questioned. The cloaked pony turned his head to Twilight's direction and smiled even if it can't be seen. Raising a hoof that's white in colour, he motioned for Twilight to come over to have things explained to her. Celestia smiled and lowered her head to Twilight's level. "Twilight, this young stallion here is somepony I took in and raised as my own nephew for sometime. He's very intelligent, just like you are," She gave a nod to the cloaked pony and he faced Twilight before lowering the hood from his head.

Twilight slightly gaped as she is now face to face with a white unicorn stallion with pale indigo eyes and a kind smile. His mane was a deep red and curly. Spike gasped and waddled forward. "Pale eyes..." He muttered and collapsed to a kneel. Twilight regained composure and looked at the pony before her. "A stallion prince…" She bowed with a smile. "It's nice to meet you prince… um.…err," The stallion chuckled and smiled. "Albin," he introduced himself as he bowed. "Just call me Albin," Twilight quickly got it and stood up, offering a hoofshake. "It's a real pleasure to meet you for the first time Albin!" She greeted as the white hoof held hers and shook it.

Browsing through the book one last time, Spike looked at Albin curiously. "Unicorn, white coat, pale eyes…" he noted every trait of the stallion. The little dragon sighed as he reached the torn part of the page. "Aw man… Talk about cliffhanger! If only I can meet the author of this book!" Celestia heard the dragon's frenzies and came forward. "May I see that book young Spike?" She requested softly as she lowered her head. Spike nodded and allowed Celestia to study the book; a smile forming on her face. "Your wish is to meet the author Spike?" she gestured a hoof to Albin who tilted his head at the peculiar baby dragon.

Spike's lower jaw dropped as he looked in disbelief. "He wrote this book?!" he exclaimed incredulously. "But where did he get all this knowledge and info?! Those White Unicorns have lived and gone extinct YEARS ago!" Twilight laughed nervously and went to Spike. "Sorry on his behalf," she apologised meekly. "Spike's always like this when something doesn't seem logical to him," Albin nodded in understanding. "It's not a problem really," He assured. "Most of the foals in my life? Spike is a total example of how they acted out," He chuckled and patted the young dragon. "Spike, the White Unicorns have gone extinct years after the banishment of princess Luna. And the last two White Unicorns? Nopony said that they died didn't they?"

Spike thought over and shook his head. "Nope, not even the books say that," Albin grinned knowingly. "And you wanted to know how I got to know such information?" Spike nodded eagerly and so did Twilight since both shared an interest in the special breed. Turning to Celestia and getting a nod of approval, Albin used his magic to remove the cloak off his body revealing his pure white coat and curly red tail. His flank was cutie markless and to Twilight and Spike's shock, Albin's horn lit up in a pale gray aura and white, feathery wings sprang out from his sides.

Spike's pupils shrunk as he stuttered for words. "You're a-a-! No wait! Y-Your'e one of t-t-them?!" When gained a nod for an answer, Spike has had enough and he fainted; stars and galloping white ponies flooding around him. Twilight looked in awe at the White Unicorn before her. "Albin… are you the?!" Albin nodded, understanding what Twilight was asking. "The son of Aleda? Yes I am…" The lavender alicorn gasped and collapsed in a frenzied heap. "I must be hearing things!" she gasped and took in deep breaths. Celestia looked with concern at the duo and then at Albin with sympathy. "Your return has meant that you had no luck finding Aleda, is this so?" Albin nodded glumly and shrunk his wings back out of sight. "I've searched the whole ocean for months aunt Celestia," He lowered his head. "I'm afraid to say that maybe those rumors from the villagers are right…"

Twilight perked up at Albin's words. "Wait! Villagers?!" "Yes, villagers," Albin explained. "They may not have told me directly, but I overheard them while I was on my search. I refused to listen in hope that it was just a rumor rather than truth…" He sighed and sat down. "But looks like fate twisted it to be like this…" The lavender alicorn felt sorry for the young prince and placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Hey, it's alright Albin!" She assured. "I'm sure Aleda is a strong one of her kind and surviving out in who knows where! We just have to keep looking!"

Albin felt his tail wag in risened hope. "You'll help me on my search?" He asked hopefully. Spike blinked and turned to Twilight in question. "We're helping him?" he asked. "Of course we are!" Twilight answered eagerly and wrapped a hoof around Albin. "Don't you see Spike?! It's a hunt for the Alpha of the White Unicorn tribe!" She placed a hoof over her mouth in worry. "If we don't or find out that something bad has happened to Aleda, then the White Unicorns will be gone for good!" Albin raised a brow. "Correction; Critically endangered since I'm still around," He corrected. Twilight shook her head. "But still, you're the last of your kind and if anything, then your species will really be extinct!

To that, Albin huffed and backflipped in the air; landing firm on the ground. "I will NEVER die out!" He said firmly. "I have to live! Not just because life tells me so! I have to live for my mother! For my herd! And for my mission…" He lowered his head, a serious look of determination on his face. "Bring back the life my mother used to have before the war…" Celestia, who overheard the conversation, came up. "That's a good mission you have on your hooves Albin," She commented with a smile. "Only few ponies with big enough hearts will do a task like that," Spike tilted his head for he just caught something in Albin's words. "So your mission is to bring back the life your mother had before the war right?" He asked. Albin nodded in response. "That's right Spike," He smiled. "Or to emphasise, make peace with Aleta and her Black Unicorn tribe,"

The little dragon gasped in horror. "Aleta?! Black Unicorns?! The ponies that WIPED OUT a majority of your tribesfolk?! YOUR OWN ENEMIES?!" The White unicorn winced at the sudden loud exclaims. "Sadly yes," Albin looked saddened for a moment before looking determined and pounding his hoof once. "But not for long for I will set things right between both tribes again." He smiled at Twilight. "And you and Spike can help too once we find my mother!" With an eager smile, Twilight opened her wings and flapped off with Albin following suit carrying Spike on his back. As the two flew out of sight, Celestia waved after and sighed in hope, praying for the best for her nephew and beloved student.…

Fun Facts:

1\. Aleda and Aleta are two among the very first ponies to roam Equestria and each led tribes consisting of mainly abused and rescued unicorns that eventually grow up and change into the lead species. Thus, the tribe members are born. And as for Albin and Aleta's son (Coming soon in later chapters) both are the birth sons of the tribe elders and will rule along or take over their mothers' roles when the time comes.

2\. Aleda and Aleta are two different names with the same meaning; Winged. Why I chose these names for them is because they are only unicorns with mysterious powers unknown to the ordinary unicorn. But as mentioned in some paragraphs above, their breeds are not considered alicorns even if they have wings since they'd only possess two pony types rather than completely three.

3\. The name Albin means 'White'. If he were to be named using the same system as the simple ponies, his name will be Galactic Shapeshifter. Why will be explained later on.

4\. The Black Unicorn and White Unicorn breeds are inspired from Zekrom and Reshiram of Pokemon Black and White. I played the game and I totally fell in love with the two pokemon. And then at the same time while playing, I was also watching the season 5 finale of mlp. And as a result, this story along with my new mlp OCs are born :)

5\. Albin was adopted by Celestia as a nephew sometime after being separated from his mother in the storm as a colt. And as he was, he was placed in the School of Gifted Unicorns and graduated much earlier than Twilight since his natural magic is already advanced compared to any unicorn. He was also under the foalsitting care of adoptive older cousin, Cadance, shortly after Twilight left for Ponyville.

And that's the first chapter! :D Twilight and Albin (and Spike) are setting off to find the White Unicorn elder! But not by themselves though ;) The other ponies will appear too! Including Starlight Glimmer! And as for the facts, more info about some of them will be expressed through the later chapters ;)


	2. A Look into The Past

After half an hour of flying and dropping Spike at a Hayburger stand for him to have his evening snack, Twilight and Albin landed on the grounds of a garden in Ponyville where six other ponies sat, hanging out on a blanket. Fashionista unicorn Rarity, applefarmer Applejack, weather pegasus Rainbow Dash, party pony Pinkie Pie, the soft-spoken Fluttershy and even the now reluctant Starlight Glimmer rushed up to the alicorn and pegacorn duo in delight. "Hey Twilight!" Rainbow Dash greeted excitedly as she hovered above the ground. "What took you so long?! We've been waiting for ages!" Twilight tilted her head in confusion. "Waiting for me? For what?" she questioned. Rainbow Dash facehoofed and narrowed her eyes at Rarity. "You didn't tell Twilight?!" She asked in disbelief as the white pony laughed nervously. "Didn't is absolutely different from forgetting dear!" She protested heartily before turning to Twilight. "I apologise for not telling you that we're gathering up at this time, I was just a little busy nowadays," Applejack snorted and folded her hooves. "As if ya call sorting dresses busy," she joked making the other ponies except Rarity giggle.

The purple maned pony rolled her eyes and snorted until her eyes set on the winged unicorn stallion behind Twilight. Her eyes widened as they took in the sight of Albin's shiny white coat, fit stallion body and the pale indigo colour in his eyes. "He's gorgeous!" Rarity squealed and ran to Albin at once; tackling him and smothering him in nuzzles. Out of shock, Albin quickly shrunk his wings out of view and refrained from struggling as the small unicorn mare continued to nuzzle him too sweetly. Twilight rolled her eyes amusingly and smiled as her friends started to go to Albin, eager to meet this new stallion. "Girls, this is Albin and it's his first time in Ponyville," She introduced. "He's beautiful…" Fluttershy asked softly with her eyes gazing on Albin. "By golly I never seen a stallion as handsome as he is!" Applejack giggled. Pinkie Pie happily bounced around in circles. "I love new ponies! But I love new GUY ponies better!" She spoke happily as Rainbow Dash inspected Albin interestedly. She raised a brow when she saw Albin's blank flank. "Wow… Somepony's a late bloomer huh?" She looked at the White Unicorn in sympathy.

Narrowing her eyes, Twilight elbowed Rainbow Dash. "Manners Rainbow!" She whispered sharply. Albin shook his head and laughed. He didn't mind being the centre of attention among mares, in fact, it isn't everyday when he gets to be in a group of Ponyville locals. "That's alright.. Rainbow? Am I right?" Said pony nodded eagerly. "Got that right!" She did a backflip in the air before landing beside him, looking at his sides for… something. "And I just realized…I swore I saw you have wings just now? Or was that an illusion? And how did you not have a cutie mark until now?!" She asked all those like a pony interviewing a superstar much to Twilight's annoyance. Where are manners when a pony needs them? "Rainbow!" She barked. Albin simply chuckled and placed a hoof around Twilight. "Come on princess, your friend is just curious! After all, the first thing in meeting new ponies is gaining knowledge about them right?"

Twilight placed a hoof on her chin in thought. "Good point Bin," She nodded and allowed her friends to sit around the Ponyville guest. Starlight who was distanced from the group hesitantly joined and sat beside Twilight, somewhat in fear of this new arrival. Albin smiled at his new friends before turning to Rainbow Dash. "You were first wondering about why I haven't got my cutie mark?" He noted. "It's because I know that I won't and, never will," The ponies except Starlight and Twilight gasped in horror. "Why would ya say a darn thing like that?!" Applejack protested. "Everypony gets his or her cutie mark eventually!" Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement. "Applejack's right!" She agreed. "Everypony has a talent and gets his mark sometime!"

Albin simply smiled at the worried ponies.

"I already found my talent in shaping planets, Rainbow and Applejack," His horn then started to glow in gray aura. "But instead of a cutie mark, I gained these," The aura spread throughout Albin's body and he felt the areas before his shoulders ache as two wings as large as Twilight's sprouted out making the ponies around him gasp in awe. Twilight smiled knowingly as her friends shared the same reaction when she first met this stallion. "You're an alicorn…" Rarity stuttered before falling in a fainting pose. At once, the rest of the ponies bowed before Albin. "I didn't know you were a prince…" Fluttershy spoke up. Albin chuckled and folded his wings. "I appreciate the bows my fellow ponies," He smiled. Rainbow Dash tilted her head. "Alicorns can hide their wings?" She questioned. Albin shook his head. "I doubt. You see, this wing ability is a trait only me and my herd posess.…" He paused. "Along with another we shared our home with."

Twilight walked up front. "And do you know what girls? Albin is a survivor of a long extinct breed!" The girls gasped except Starlight who understood at once. "White Unicorns... right?" She questioned. Twilight nodded and gave a surprised smile. "Wow you know about them Starlight?" The pale purple unicorn nodded with a smile. "Sunburst shared facts about them with me during my recent visit to his home. Said that they were wiped out by the Black Unicorns leaving only two survivors; Leader Aleda and her son." She looked at Albin in amazement. "And I'm guessing that foal lost in the seastorm is you isn't it?" Albin nodded. "That's me alright. Then soon after, Princess Celestia took me under her wing as her nephew and a student in the School for Gifted Unicorns when she saw how good I am in my magic," Looks of awe were exchanged among the rest. "He really is a prince!" Rarity whispered excitedly. "Now we have two royal ponies in Ponyville!" She paused and frowned a bit. "But if you are Celestia's nephew and crowned prince, then why didn't we see you during our past visits to Canterlot?"

The others realized this and looked at Albin for answers. Albin sighed and lowered his head. "I wasn't in Canterlot all the time... In fact, ever since I graduated magic school and found my talent of shaping things, the first thing I did was spend long periods of time to find my mother…" He looked at his friends with sad eyes. A sad silence filled the air as the ponies took in the news. "Oh poor Albin…" Fluttershy felt sorry. "Have you found her?" The stallion shook his head. "Til this day no…" Determination replaced the sad in his face. "But I won't stop looking! I won't succumb to such rumours!" Applejack blinked. "Rumours? What rumours are ya talkin about prince Albin?" Starlight sat beside Albin. "Fishing village ponies have witnessed the fall of Aleda in the storm," She explained to her friends. "They saw her get struck by lightning and crash into the ocean… Then she was never seen washed ashore anywhere!" She smiled at Albin. "But had her foal not washed up at Princess Celestia's hooves, he wouldn't be the Equestrian prince he is now who will then repopulate the White Unicorns that once roamed Everfree!"

Albin smiled knowingly as he shared about that very day he was crowned prince in Canterlot. Also mentioning because of his mission, he wasn't able to live to his role and not to mention that in order to do so, he'd have to have his own empire to rule over. And even if he did, gaining followers is easier said than done… Rarity and Starlight were the most taken aback when they find out how Albin's tribe finds its members. "So a White Unicorn is actually born from an ordinary unicorn?" Rarity gasped in surprise. "I never thought that was possible!" Starlight however understood but something did not get her. "I get that White Unicorns are mostly made than born," She told Albin. "But do any unicorns get to be White Unicorns? Or is there some personality check before the process?"

Albin sat up and chuckled. "Well just like a Crystal Pony requires a pure heart of love to gain his shiny coat, a White Unicorn also requires that and something else," He paused before continuing. "The deservance to be one," Starlight tilted her head. "Deservance to be one? What do you mean?" Albin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Now how do I explain it?" He glanced at the other ponies. "Shall I cast illusion projections so everypony can see?" When all nodded, Albin's horn lit in gray aura and it surrounded all eight of them at once. As the spell went on, all ponies had their eyes closed.

When they opened them, the ponies found themselves beside what appeared to be a single stick hut distanced away from a village near the Everfree forest. It wasn't Ponyville. The village is way too small to be so. Applejack looked around before fixing her gaze at Albin. "I didn't know there's a village near Everfree!" She complimented as she took in the peaceful scenery. "Is this somethin we missed all the time?" Albin shook his head. "No, this village doesn't exist anymore by now it seems," He glanced upon the several cottages. "This village existed many years ago! Years before Ponyville existed!" All seven mares gaped in awe. "So we're in the past now?!" Pinkie squealed. "I love time travel!" Twilight and Starlight rolled their eyes. "This is just a projection Pinkie!" Twilight laughed. "Since it is, we can't interact with the ponies here!"

Rainbow landed on ground once she gave uo trying to catch a nearby villager pony's attention. "I see what you mean," She spoke flatly. Albin walked to the lone hut with the girls following suit. "This is the night when one of my herdfriends, Aisley, became part of my tribe," He explained keeping his eyes on a brown unicorn that exited the hut and sat under an Ash tree rooted in front of her home. It was a young filly and she didn't look very healthy. Her mane looked as if they have been constantly tugged at and she was skinny to the point that her ribs are showing. Her green eyes showed sadness and little hope that touched Fluttershy deeply. "Poor Aisley…" The sympathetic pegasus whimpered, hooves over her mouth. "What happened to her?" Albin gritted his teeth and dragged his hoof against the ground. "Abused and neglected by the villagers for endless months.…" He glared at the cottages. "Ever since her parents died, the others saw her as a nuisance and cast hate on her… They just don't know how to care and raise for the next generation!"

Rarity gasped in horror. "Of all things, foal abuse is the! worst! possible! THING!" She looked at Aisley sitting under the tree. "Can't we just travel to this time or something?! The sight of the poor thing breaks me!" Rarity whined. Albin shook his head before dragging Rarity close. "You might want to rephrase that because now, Aisley gets her long deserved blessing," All seven had their eyes widened when a tall White Unicorn mare with her wings folded, walked out from the Everfree forest and walked forward to approach Aisley from behind. To say that she was pretty was an understatement. The mare was dazzling with beauty in her pure white coat and her white mane and tail shone very dimly in the dark with the coat. Even her gray eyes sparkled like stars in the sky and nopony can keep their eyes off her lovely appearance.

"Gosh... It's like looking at the Princess with a new colour style!" Rainbow Dash whispered excitedly. "I wonder if she and Celestia could be related?" Rarity quickly slapped a hoof over Rainbow's mouth. "Shush!" She whispered sharply. "You're running the moment!" They returned their gaze on the mare as she slowly approached Aisley. Starlight especially was in awe and never took her eyes off the mare. "That's Aleda right?" She asked Albin and grinned when a nod was used in response. "Mother's lovely, isn't she?" Albin smiled and sighed sadly. "Even if she keeps looking that way, her heart is pure and others always come before herself," The pale purple unicorn patted his shoulder in sympathy.

As rhey kept their watch, Aleda reached the skinny filly and placed a hoof on her shoulder; startling the young creature. Aisley shrieked in fear as she was towered over by a mare that's a lot taller in size. Aisley's fear however slowly started to diminish when Aleda nuzzled her kindly with a gentle smile. "Fear not young filly," Aleda spoke in a gentle tone. "I have come to free you from your misery so you can be the happy little filly you deserve to be," Aisley blinked in surprise. "I deserve to be happy? Why?" Aleda smiled and lowered her head to the foal's level. "I have watched you every day from my home and I have seen how ponies treated you horribly for no reason," Aisley nodded glumly and Aleda quickly held her close. "But what amazes me is how you still continue being the kind, loving filly you are today despite everypony's influence on you," The young filly giggled as Aleda nuzzled her once more. "Mommy and daddy always told me to do unto others what you want others to do unto you," Aisley sighed. "But I don't understand why nopony returned the love," She quickly stuttered. "Not that I want them to!"

"Well those ponies ought to return the favours you've given them," Aleda stood and wrapped a wing around Aisley. "But soon, you will be around those that will appreciate the love you give them," She smiled. "That is, if you'd like to come live with me in my home in Everfree," She held out a hoof for the filly. Aisley thought over for a moment before smiling, taking Aleda's hoof. "I'll come with you!" She grinned and was levitated to Aleda's back. The elder mare smiled happily and nuzzled her new adoptive. "Good choice young Aisley," Aleda started to walk into the forest. "It is your chance to start anew and live the good life you should have lived long ago…" As rhe two left, Albin followed after and called out to his friends. "Come on girls!" He called out.

The Mane 6 and Starlight followed Albin as they walked after the White Unicorn leader. "Are we going to your homeland?" Fluttershy asked hopefully. "I'm sure it must be beautiful in there…" Albin stopped at a cave entrance and dragged aside a leafy curtain that blocked the way. "Oh you're in for a surprise Fluttershy!" Albin winked as they entered the dark cave. Aleda was already far ahead and her glowing horn already disappeared from the ponies' sight. At once, Albin, Twilight, Rarity and Starlight lit up their horns to brighten their pathway. "Don't worry! I remembered the way and can get through even in the dark!" Albin assured as he escorted the ponies farther into the cave. After a good fifteen minutes of finding ways through the cave, Albin finally managed to lead his friends to the exit which led to what appeared to be a paradise hidden deep within the cave if one pony ventured thoroughly.

The evening sky shone dark blue of dusk as the moon and stars glowed and twinkled in its darkened blanket. Under the glorious night roamed herds of unicorns with pure white or deep black coats and various coloured manes. Some fluttered above the ground as the rest happily remained on foot; chatting happily or keeping their eyes on the foals that played nearby. The grass reflected the nightly beauty and fireflies dimly lit up adding more light to the beauty. Rarity couldn't help but let out a squeal. "I'd never thought I'd say this but I regret not venturing caves more often!" The other girls watched in awe and marvelled at the lovely scene. "Gish there sure are a lot of you back then huh Prince Albin?" Applejack commented as she politely stepped aside for a pair of White and Black Unicorn foals to run through.

Albin sighed in nostalgia as he watched his own kind along with his former ally breed live happily. "If only things are still like this today…" He muttered softly. "Then we would still be in unity with the Black Unicorns as one family like we've always been before…" Twilight patted his shoulder assuringly making the stallion smile gratefully. "Well at least there's still a chance to reconcile things with them," The lavender mare reminded as Starlight gave Albin a nuzzle. The stallion smiled until Aleda and Aisley who reurned to sight caught him. "There she is!" Pinkie Pie's excited voice squeaked as all eyes set on the beautiful leader and the orphaned brown foal. Aleda reached a rock platform with Aisley following suit and grinned when another pony, a Black Unicorn mare, landed gracefully in front of her. She matched heights with Aleda and shared the same wing size and gray shade in her eyes. The only difference is that this mare is completely black giving her the appearance of a shadow pony. But despite that, she looked just as beautiful as Aleda. Upon her landing, a pair of unicorn colts walked up and stood behind her. One colt was golden brown in colour with blue eyes while the other is cream coloured with orange eyes. The golden brown colt looked like he hadn't eaten for weeks while the other was no different from the current condition Aisley herself is in. Again, Rarity felt tears in her eyes watching the poor foals.

Starlight's eyes widened as she placed a hoof over her mouth, realizing who the Black Unicorn is. "Aleta of the Black Unicorn tribe!" She whispered in awe.

Aleda and Aleta smiled at each other before proceeding to nuzzle one another lovingly. "Good evening my dear friend," Aleta greeted happily as she wrapped a hoof around Aleda. "Have you brought the new foal yet?" Aleda nodded happily and gently moved aside revealing the shy Aisley. Aleta smiled kindly and nuzzled the little brown filly. "Hello sweetheart…" She whispered. "Welcome to our homeland," Aisley smiled shyly. "Thank you miss…" She softly spoke. Aleta chuckled and looked back at the unicorn colts behind her. Aleda noticed the young lads and raised a brow. "I take it that you found those young ponies for the family as well?" Aleta nodded and gently nudged the colts forward so he is facing Aleda and Aisley. "Ackerly and Ackley here are twin brothers separated by a far distance when their parents divorced and went their own ways, each bringing one son. Ackerly ran away from his home in an acre meadow after being constantly abused by his father while Ackley lives on his own in the middle of an oak tree meadow," Aleta pitifully looked at the colt twins and at Aisley before frowning in disgust. "Seriously? What kind of ponies would neglect their own children like this?!" She then stomped her hoof before dragging Ackley, the cream colt, close and doing the same with Ackerly with her wing this time. "And don't get me started on their mother! That bitch of a mare doesn't give a care about her son at all!"

The Mane 6 and Starlight winced upon hearing Aleta curse while Albin chuckled knowingly. "Oh very typical of aunt Aleta," He snorted in amusement. "She hates ponies who abuse children…" Rarity snarled and stomped her hoof. "Goodness she is a BAD mother!" She boomed as the others agreed. "Even if the children do misbehave, who are they to blame?" Twilight pointed out in anger. "All mothers should know that foals don't know any better!" Albin nodded but frowned. "Ackerly and Ackley aren't naughty foals to clear things though," He sighed. "Again, ponies at this time refuse to take foals seriously. Thank goodness for the many present mares and stallions that take really good care of their foals!" Back to the leaders, Aleda was just reminding Aleta about her language amongst the foals' presence making the latter leader to cover her mouth awkwardly making the foals giggle for possibly the first time in their awful lives.

"Next time, do watch your words Aleta dear," Aleda smiled and patted Ackerly and Ackley on the heads. "You two boys are handsome for your age," She sweetly commented making the twins blush. "You think so?" Ackley blushed and dug his hoof on the ground. Aleda smiled and kissed the young colt's forehead along with the other two foals. "I don't think so Ackley, I know so, and that goes to you too Ackerly and Aisley," At that moment, Aleda and Aleta looked up at the sky to find that the moon was shining fully over the platform they are on. Both smiled before turning to the three foals.

"It is time…"

The two leaders pounded their hooves to catch all the Black and White Unicorns' attention and all the ponies in the field, except the eight, galloped or flew to their leaders and bowed before them. Aisley and the colt twins scanned the large number of ponies curiously as they slowly rose to have their eyes set on the new arrivals. Aleda and Aleta went forward and opened their wings; showing the three foals. "Everypony, Aleta and I have gathered all of you around to welcome three new ponies to our family. Tonight, we welcome Aisley of the Everfree village to the White Unicorns" Aleda announced and all the White Unicorn ponies along with the Black pounded their hooves happily in applause. Aisley shyly waved her hoof as she went forward to see the several White Unicorns among the crowds mixed with the Black Unicorns.

Next, Aleta stepped forward with Ackerly and Ackley before announcing her own. "And to the Black Unicorns, we have these two young boys, Ackerly and his twin brother Ackley!" It was the Black Unicorns' turn to applaud and the White Unicorns did the same, also in welcoming for the two colts. The twins grinned and waved at the crowds. The Mane 6 looked in awe at the odd trio being welcomed into the mixed tribe. Rainbow Dash was a bit bothered by this. "So they're just welcomed into the herd? Just looking like that?" Twilight rolled her eyes and facehoofed. "Appearance doesn't necessarily matter in joining a family Rainbow," Albin heard the commotion and gently faced Rainbow to the crowd before Twilight could ramble some more. "Now to answer your question Rainbow Dash, just watch and see," He pointed out a hoof to the scene of attention as the cyan pegasus watched on.

Aleda placed a white jewel attached to a string around Aisley's neck while Aleta did the same to the two colts with black jewels. The foals curiously hoofed at their jewellery. "What's this for, miss Aleta?" Ackley asked the Black Unicorn mare. Aisley looked at Aleda, her eyes asking the same thing. Aleta chuckled and nuzzled the cream colt. "You'll see when the change is done," All three exchanged confused looks. Change? What did she mean by Change? At once, both Aleda and Aleta's horns glowed in bright gray aura similiar to Albin's and the jewels worn by the three foals glowed as well much to the wearers' surprise. The two mare leaders' wings opened as their eyes closed; The gray aura spreading and surrounding the three foals before levitating them from the ground and enveloping them into a bright light that blinded all including the eight watcher ponies for brief minutes.

Fluttershy winced from the sudden light and held her hooves over her eyes. "What's going on?!" She squeaked in fright. Albin kept his eyes shut as he wrapped a wing around Fluttershy in assuring. "Don't worry Fluttershy! It's just part two of the welcoming ceremony!" He answered audibly. The bright light eventually died down and all eight were rubbing their eyes to regain proper sight. "Wow what a light show!" Pinkie giggled in delight. Applejack and Rainbrow groaned as they tried to regain sight while Twilight, Rarity and Starlight fully regained theirs. Albin was smiling ear to ear and quickly got the girls' attention. "You should see this girls!" He encouraged as all seven mares focused on the White and Black Unicorns once more.

Aleda and Aleta reopened their eyes and smiled upon seeing the three foals before them. Aisley groaned feeling somewhat feeble from having her body 'absorb' the magic cast by the two leaders before regaining full consciousness. Ackerly and Ackley did the same and both their eyes widened when they saw Aisley. To them, Aisley looked nothing like she did before the magic was cast on them. In the place of the skinny brown unicorn filly now stood the same filly but healthier with a coat as white as snow and her butter coloured mane and tail were neatened and shining dimly. Even her green eyes became much paler in colour. The new Aisley blinked several times and her eyes widened when she saw that both the twins changed drastically as well. Ackerly and Ackley's coats are now black in colour but their manes remained the same pale yelloe and milky white respectively only styled neatly like hers was. And just like her eyes, the blue and orange in the twins' have changed to a paler version of their states.

Aisley has been transformed into a White Unicorn filly just as the colt twins were into Black Unicorn colts.

The watching ponies gasped seeing the sudden change of appearance in the three foals. "So that's how ordinary unicorns become White Unicorns!" Twilight understood now in amazement. "And Black Unicorns too don't forget!" Starlight pointed out with a wink. Rainbow Dash gaped in astonishment. "They've changed…!" The cyan pegasus fainted in Applejack's hooves; The cowpony rolling her eyes in amusement. "Mare up Dash," Rarity chided as she bonked the pegasus on the head making her regain consciousness. "Those foals are starting anew and of course they have to get a makeover as well!"

At that moment, the surroundings started to get fuzzy before vanishing; The ponies' current area in the Ponyville garden reappearing much to some of the ponies' disappointment. "Aw is it over?" Pinkie groaned. "But it was so enjoyable and fun to watch!" Albin's horn eased its glowing as he faced his friends. "You'll see more of that once my tribe starts to repopulate," He chuckled meekly. "Though it may take time considering things are going pretty well for the ponies around here," The others nodded in understanding but were distracted by footsteps coming closer. A pouting Spike with his mouth and hand full of hayburger walked up to the ponies. "Twilight I thought you were gonna pick me up at five!" Spike grumbled and swallowed his mouthful. Twilight let out an apologetic oops before nuzzling Spike; calming the grumpy baby dragon down. "I'm sorry Spike!" She apologised. "I lost track of time!"

Spike smiled in forgiving and gave a sleepy yawn. The sky in Ponyville has darkened now and the Mane 5 were getting ready to return to their homes for the night leaving the remaining ones with hearty goodbyes. "It's gettin late…" Applejack adjusted her stetson as she patted Twilight and Starlight's shoulders. "I'll see ya gals tomorrow!" She then went to Albin and bowed. "I shall see you again tomorrow Prince Albin," Albin smiled and waved a hoof as Applejack walked off. "See you then Applejack!" He called out in response.

Twilight smiled and levitated the now sleeping Spike onto her back, blanketing him in one of her wings. "No wonder he's so grumpy," She giggled before walking off to her castle with Albin and Starlight following suit. Upon entering, Twilight faced Albin with a smile. "You can sleep in the guest room next to mine Albin, I always kept it clean in case of visitors other than Starlight sleeping in," Albin smiled thankfully. "Thank you so much Twilight," The lavender alicorn nodded her 'you're welcome' before trotting indoors to bring Spike to bed...


End file.
